Jasmine
Jasmine is a Freedom Fighter council member and Agrabah's princess-in-exile. After a failed attempt to free Agrabah from Nasira and Crow, she was captured by the Blackblood Legion and is now their prisoner. Personality Jasmine is an independent and headstrong girl who does not hesitate to speak her mind, no matter who she is up against and does not allow anyone to walk over her. She is also very compassionate and caring whether towards her kingdom, her family or whatever is dear to her. As mentioned before, Jasmine allows no one to mistreat her or walk over her and insists on being treated with respect. Despite being so demanding, Jasmine is also known to soften up to people in need of help. On the negative side, however, she can be fussy, opinionated and even stubborn. she is shown to have a difficult time accepting when she's wrong due to her big ego, though she does not resort to arrogance. History Backstory Jasmine was the only daughter of the Sultan of Agrabah. Despite the luxury she received from her royal status, she grew up somewhat unhappy due to her limited freedom and being without friends. When coming of age, the princess had to be married to a suitor arranged by her father. However, she rejected all of them, as she wanted her marriage to be based on love, not the law. Though the Sultan sympathized with her, he told her that he only had her best interests at heart and simply wanted her to be taken care of once he passes away. However, Jasmine still did not change her mind. Fearing that she will be forced to wed, Jasmine flees the palace one night, disguised as a commoner. The next day, she makes her way to a marketplace where she takes an apple from one of the stalls and gives it to a hungry boy, unaware that she committed a theft due to her lack of economic understanding. The merchant prepares to amputate her hand as punishment, until a street urchin named Aladdin intervenes and claims Jasmine was his insane sister. The two flee the scene and Aladdin takes the princess to his home where they share a bonding moment. Before they could get any further, Aladdin is ambushed and arrested by Razoul and his men and take him to the palace. Although Jasmine orders his release, Razoul has higher orders from Jafar, the grand vizier, and only he can have Aladdin released. Back at the palace, Jasmine confronted Jafar with the issue, only to find out that Aladdin's death sentence has already been carried out. Blaming herself for his death, she stormed out in grief. Little did she know, however, that Aladdin was still alive and in possession of a magic lamp which he used to make himself a prince. The next day, Jasmine was visited by supposedly another suitor, which turned out to be Aladdin in the guise of "Prince Ali". Although he failed to impress Jasmine, who initially believed he was no different from all the other suitors, he managed to attract her curiosity with a magic carpet and invited her to travel the world with him. The two then fell in love. While watching fireworks, the suspicious Jasmine managed to trick "Ali" into revealing that he was indeed the boy whom she met at the marketplace earlier. Although angered at him for lying to her, she forgave him. However, "Ali" did not tell her the entire truth. While he admitted his deception, he still lied about his princely status. As "Ali" dropped Jasmine off at her balcony, the two shared their first kiss together before saying goodbye. Moments later, her father arrived in her bedroom and told her that he had chosen Jafar to be her husband. Disgusted by the very idea, Jasmine angrily told him that she had already decided to marry "Ali". The latter arrived just in time to realize that the Sultan was being hypnotized by Jafar and freed the former of the spell. The Sultan condemned Jafar, who escaped before being arrested. However, his spirit was lifted as he found out that his daughter had finally chosen a suitor and announced they would wed the morning after. When morning came, the Sultan announced the wedding to his subjects, much to Jasmine's delight. The happy occasion is cut short as Jafar, having stolen Aladdin's magic lamp, became the new Sultan and a powerful sorcerer. Before taking over Agrabah, however, he revealed to Jasmine that "Ali" was but a street rat and that he lied to her the entire time. Aladdin tried to explain himself to the confused princess, but was ultimately blasted away from Agrabah by Jafar. In the new dystopian Agrabah, Jasmine was forced to endure the humiliation of being Jafar's slave and watching her father being tortured by Iago, Jafar's pet parrot. Jafar, admired by Jasmine's beauty, proposed to release her from slavery in favour of making her his queen, to which she angrily refused. Insulted, Jafar prepared to wish that Jasmine would fall desperately in love with him, much to her horror. Although the genie tried to explain the limits to his powers, Jafar ignored the rules and ordered him to do as he told. Meanwhile, Jasmine spotted Aladdin trying to steal back the lamp. To provide him the opportunity to do so, she seduced the tyrant with her sexual charms. Jafar initially believed his wish had been granted and gave all his attention to the princess, unfortunately, he noticed Aladdin's reflection in Jasmine's tiara and attacked him. In the ensuing battle, Jafar incapacitated Aladdin's companions and trapped Jasmine in a giant hourglass. Aladdin proved to be no match for Jafar's sorcery, but the former realized what Jafar desired most; absolute power. The street urchin then reminded Jafar his powers were nothing compared to those of the genie's. Jafar concurred and used his final wish to become an all-powerful genie. However, Jafar did not realize that genies are not free beings and moments later he found himself trapped inside a magic lamp of his own. Jasmine and Aladdin reunited, but lamented over the fact that the law forbade them to be together. However, the Sultan deemed Aladdin worthy and abolished the law, allowing Jasmine to choose a husband on her own and of course, she chose Aladdin. First Year After Agrabah was conquered by the Blackblood Legion, Jasmine had to separate from Aladdin and was forced into exile along with some of her loyalists. She made her way to the Serengeti where she was accepted as a council member of the Freedom Fighters. As time passed, Jasmine grew more worried about her people under the Blackblood regime and felt the Freedom Fighters were taking too long to take actions and that her people were losing hope. After reuniting with a wounded Aladdin, the princess nursed him back to health and discussed their situation. She came to the conclusion that in order to truly cripple the Blackblood Legion, their leaders needed to be eliminated and that it would be more effective to do so with stealth tactics rather than force. One night, Jasmine set off to Agrabah, disguised as a common traveler and told no one of her departure. As she reached her former kingdom, she armed herself with a dagger and waited until nightfall to infiltrate the palace and kill the vizier. Unfortunately, Jasmine was recognized by Blackblood ghazis and eventually captured by Nasira and Crow. Her life was spared, but was escorted to the palace where she was imprisoned. TBA Trivia * No one in the Freedom Fighter army knows where Jasmine is. Category:Alive Category:Aladdin Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Female